ありのままで
by joshudarso
Summary: Siapa sangka sulli si gadis populer ternyata adalah otaku, dan lebih mengejutkan ia bertemu dengan org aneh yang mengaku fansnya!/ sulli & kaihun/ School-life, BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

Ari No Mama Deありのままで

Cast : f(x)'s Sulli  
f(x)'s Krystal  
B.A.P's Zelo  
EXO's KaiHun

 **BRAKK**

Gadis berambut panjang dengan pita merah dirambutnya, melempar buku fisika yang tebal diatas meja, membuat seluruh penjuru kelas menoleh kearahnya. Untung masih pagi. Ia duduk di kursi, sambil menunduk hingga untaian rambut halus bergelombang berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

"brengsek, gara-gara macbook sialan milik youngjae"hanya suara rendah itu membuat teman sebangkunya agak merinding merasakan aura kegelapan tiba tiba muncul.

"ah, macbook yang malang" sambung teman sebangkunya krystal sedih. Ia sudah menduga benda kesayangan youngjae tidak akan aman jika gadis bername tag 'sulli' sudah memegangnya. Dan semua teman-temannya sudah memaklumi kebodohan dan kecerobohan sulli yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

Sulli menghembuskan nafas "dengar, aku tidak—"

" _yeah, that's right honey, you can't lie to me because i knew all about you_. Kau tak bisa menahan emosimu, membanting macbook tanpa dosa, dan mengeluarkan seluruh aegyomu agar si namja kutu buku itu luluh. _Good job baby_ " krystal berbicara tanpa jeda bak gadis dalam gossip girl.

sulli menggigit bibir yang dipoles dengan lipgloss strawberry, semua itu memang benar. Ia sering melakukannya pada orang yang berbeda-beda. Namun masalahnya lain. "bukan masalah emosi idiot, macbook usang miliknya saja yang tak berguna. Tiba-tiba mati ketika aku sedang fangirlin—"

"fangirlin apa? Brand terbaru? Oh—snsd? " potong krystal dengan santainya seraya membuka majalah vogue terbaru. "kau bisa membuka _history_ nya pabo!"

yah.. Mereka bahkan mengetahui bahwa sulli menyukai sesuatu yang berbau fashion,cute,kucing, dan makanan. Sulli menghela nafas pelan, ia hampir saja mengatakan 'berfangirlin ria pada otp favoritnya' sulli memang sangat dramatis kalau sudah menyangkut otp favoritnya.

"aku yakin miliknya sudah tidak bernyawa" sulli menghela nafasnya seraya mengeluarkan buku fisikanya. Ia tidak pernah sedepresi ini sebelumnya, untungnya ia ingat website yang ia buka kemarin. Dan kabar gembiranya ia menemukan otp baru lagi! yosh, kyousuke dan mira, character yang baru-baru ini ia tonton di macbook youngjae. Mengonsumsi anime yaoi sebenarnya membuat energinya terisi kembali, itulah mengapa senyum ceria dari choi sulli tak pernah pudar.

"an-anyeong... Sulli-sshi"

Sosok lelaki perawakan tinggi menginterupsinya. Sulli yang tadinya hendak mengecek isi tasnya mendongak kearah lelaki berkacamata yang berada di depan mejanya. Mata sipit indah itu meneliti gaya baju lelaki nerd dari bawah keatas. Ck, cupu sekali.

"aku sedang tidak mood mendengar pernyataan cinta, okay" ia kembali mengecek isi tas kembali tanpa mempedulikan lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"a, a-aniyo!.. aku... sebenarnya aku kesini..—"

"HEYO WASSUP MY BABY SEOL!"

suara berisik itu membuat lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya, sulli memutar matanya ia sudah kenal betul suara rapp yang selalu menyapa gendang telinganya. Laki-laki notabene adalah teman dekatnya langsung melingkarkan lengan pada leher sulli.

"waewaewae? apa kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku? mengantri dulu dude"

"omo, seburuk itukah _type ideal_ ku?" jawab lelaki bak hiphop menggodanya.

"bersyukurlah Choi zelo, aku tidak mood untuk menghajarmu sekarang" balas sulli setelah menemukan iphonenya dalam tas.

"ng.. itu.. sulli-sshi"

suara lirih itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa masih ada orang selain dirinya, krystal, dan lelaki petakilan hong zelo ini. 3 pasang mata kini menatap sosok secara bersamaan.

"Whoa, kau oh sehun anak kelas 11.4 kan?" tebak zelo.

Lelaki yang bernama oh sehun itu mengangguk, membuat poni halusnyanya terjuntai ke kening dan kacamatanya merosot pada batang hidungnya. Sulli menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sekejap ia membeku.

OH GOSH

Otaknya kembali berputar pada pada saat ia menonton anime favoritenya. Ia ingat wajah seperti itu. Wtf. Tidak. jgn biarkan jiwa yang sesungguhnya meletup letup sekarang.

Ingatkan bahwa Choi sulli paling tidak tahan dengan hal yang berbau moe.

INI...

INI BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATNYA LEMAH!

BODOH KENAPA IA BARU MENYADARINYA?

KENAPA ANAK YANG BERNAMA OH SEHUN INI MENGGEMASKAN SEKALIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

sepertinya, oh sehun akan terseret dalam character bishounen favoritenya.

jemari lentik milik sulli mengepal, sementara tangan kanannya memukul-mukul paha zelo yang duduk di sebelahnya. tatapannya masih terjerat dalam pesona namja cupu itu. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya gemas, hingga tanpa sadar krystal memandang ngeri padanya.

"YA, choi sulli!" suara krystal menyelamatkan zelo yang kesakitan karena pukulan sulli yang bertubi-tubi pada pahanya sekaligus membuyarkan fantasi aneh dalam pikiran gadis manis itu.

"OUCHHH YA! AISH JINJA! setampan itukah sampai pahaku jadi korban?" rintih zelo sembari mengelus-elus pahanya.

Sulli geleng-geleng, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada sehun, "sebentar lagi bel pelajaran, kau lebih baik kembali ke kelasmu"

Pelajaran geografi telah berakhir. Ahn sonsaengnim telah memberikan tugas untuk di kumpulkan minggu depan dengan format per-kelompok. _it was great idea, because_ sulli akan senang jika sonsaengnimnya memberikan kelompok belajar, itu artinya ia bisa menggosip sepanjang waktu ditemani beberapa cemilan, dan melakukan apa yang biasanya gadis lakukan, _maybe_.. seperti, _do nail polish, hairdo, party like crazy in badroom_. Yeah! itu benar. Eh.. tapi...

ITU SIH BUKAN KERJA KELOMPOK!

"Choi sulli, Kim Jongin, Choi zelo, ini soal kelompok kalian"

sang ketua kelas yang berada di meja guru, mengangkat paper itu kelangit-langit.

Oh. See, akankah ia bisa bergosip di kamar bersama dua lelaki perjaka itu?

Gadis bermarga choi itu lebih sibuk memainkan iphonenya, "Zelo yah! ambilah!"

Zelo yang asik memainkan ipodnya mengulat tak peduli,ia malah melemparkan perintah sulli pada jongin "YA! hitam!"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu malah tidur di pojokan, tak sadar bahwa seseorang kini menahan geramnya melihat kelompok yang tidak niat itu. "YA! AISHHH KALIAN, ambil atau ku robek!"

Zelo berdecak, ia mengalah untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan hakyeon. Kemudian berjalan melewati bangku sulli, menaruh selembar kertas soal itu di mejanya.

tiba-tiba sulli menahan tangannya, menghentikan kegiatan bermain candy crush, "Ya.. kau kenal oh sehun?"

Zelo nampak mengerutkan keningnya, sedetik kekehan di bibirnya muncul, "kau bercanda?"

Sulli diam, menggelengkan kepalanya. Iya juga sih, zelo bukan tipe anak yang suka menyapa anak baru dengan ramah, mengajak berkenalan, menemaninya berkeliling sekolah tanpa sungkan kemudian menjadi best friend forever. Geez... membayangkannya saja mengerikan.

 _"Okay"_

 **Sulli POV ~**

Atap sekolah kami adalah favorite para murid _Ansan high school_. Tempatnya para murid bergalau. Sebenarnya hanya digunakan untuk gulat para preman sekolah taruhan, _membully_ , menyatakan cinta ( huek), bahkan hanya sekedar bertemu. Mereka seringnya bersandar pada pagar balkon, sembari mengamati anak-anak bermain bola disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuatmu mengantuk. Suasananya sepi, kecuali jika kau membawa segerombol anak dan melakukan tawuran disini.

Aku sekarang ada di atap. Aku disini bukan untuk meratapi nasibku ya, hanya bertemu anak baru yang tadi pagi menemuiku. Oh sehun bilang ia akan menemuiku di atap.

Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku menemuinya karena... O-oh, seperti yang aku bilang, bukan karena aku menyukainya, aku hanya menghargai fansku. Oke? Aku jarang punya fans secute dia! _Oh my god_.

Terlihat dari pintu sana, lelaki berambut coklat berjalan kearahku. Anak itu membawa beberapa buku dalam pelukannya, yang aku lihat seperti bukan buku pelajaran.. Majalah kan?

Aku melipat kedua tanganku, mengamati anak yang tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Ya, sedikit tinggi dia sih, tp it's okay, aku tidak perlu mendongakan kepala untuk melihatnya, mengingat tubuhku tinggi seperti monster.

"Sulli-sshi.."

Kedua mataku terhenti pada tumpukan buku yang di peluk sehun. Sesaat jantungku berdegup. Itu cover majalah secret manga kan?

Kenapa semua cover itu tampak tak asing ya... Gambarnya, warna, judul.

Hmm... Tunggu...

OH

OH

SHIT

Itu cover majalah manga edisi jully yang diterbitkan minggu kemarin! Dan gawatnya, aku tergabung dalam ikatan author manga secret ini.

" _blossom choi, hajimemasite_ " Sehun membungkuk 180%, mendadak tanganku dingin, pipiku memerah. Ini terasa canggung sekali.

"M-Mwo?" ucapku lirih berusaha menahan gelisah. Ugh. Bodoh! Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini!? Pabooo... Kenapa murid ahsan bisa tahu.

"aku mengagumimu sejak debutmu di _Hotarubi no mori e_.."

"Oh sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan hmh?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ini bisa gawat ya, aku sudah menyembunyikan bertahun-tahun statusku sebagai mangaka, tak ada seorangpun di kelasku yang tahu, bahkan satu sekolah. Aku tidak ingin hobbyku yang sesungguhnya di ketahui orang. Cukup aku, editor, dan asistenku. Ya, entah kenapa aku tidak percaya diri mengakui bahwa aku adalah seorang mangaka dalam komik harian secret.

Sikapku sangat jauh berbeda antara blossom choi dan choi sulli. Blossom Choi bersikap seperti nerdy otaku yang selalu bercumbu pada sketsa dan Choi Sulli gadis sosialita yang... kasar. Uh. Sudahlah. Ini memalukan.

Lelaki itu diam. menatap komik yang ada di tangannya. Komiknya terlihat masih baru. Ia merawatnya dengan baik.

Oh sehun sepertinya memang terlahir brengsek ya, membuat nyawaku tak berdaya terus. Lihat, air wajahnya berubah sedih. Kacamatanya yang merosok pada tengger hidung membuat terlihat cute, dan poni yang mencuat kemana-mana. Ia seperti tokoh manga yang aku buat pada bulan februari. Sehun tersenyum kecil, "tidak apa-apa jika kau tak mau mengaku, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

E-eh?

Shit, terlalu kuat sinar aegyo yang memancar ke wajahku. Aku menggigit bibir. Menepuk kedua bahu sehun, "OH JESUS, maafkan aku ehm honey hm? Hm?" aku menatap bola mata hazelnya. Ia mempunyai mata yang indah, dan wajah yang tampan menggemaskan membuatku selalu terpesona beberapa detik. Lelaki tampan memang pintar meluluhkan hati para gadis ya. Ckck

si bocah ini malah menahan tawanya melihat aku panik.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kau tidak terlihat seperti mangaka" ungkapnya melihatku dari bawah hingga atas. Oh. Lihat dia terpesona kan.

Sudah 4 hari ini aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sehun. Dia anak baik kok, selain wajahnya yang menipu, sifatnya sassy agak manja dan lucu. Terkadang aku tak tahan ini mencubitnya pakai tang, tapi aku urungkan niatku. Sayang juga pipi empuk mochinya penyok kan

Ia menceritakan semuanya. Kalau ia mendapatkan identitas asliku dari Irene, editor seperabadku. Sehun mengambil di loker diam-diam saat irene mengambil sketsa asliku di ruang scan. Kalau menyangkut ia pindah ke ahsan, karena secara kebetulan.

Soal mangaka, bocah itu sudah merahasiakan semuanya. Aku sudah mengancamnya, oh tenang saja.. bukan ancaman kejam, aku selalu menjaganya seperti bayi. Krystal bahkan cemburu saat aku bersamanya, ia bilang aku sudah melupakannya, katanya terserang virus nerd oh sehun lah. Omg, benar-benar gadis itu. Selangkah lagi sehun akan menjadi bagian dari krystal jung juga. Lihat saja nanti kalau teracuni power of moe-nya. 

"nanti sore shopping yuk" krystal tersenyum cerah saat membolak balikan buku tebal sejarah koreanya. Aku menghela nafas, kembali menyesap sekotak susu pisang.

"tak bisa"

"sehun lagi? Astaga, apa aku sudah kalah dengan anak cupu macam dia?" krystal mendengus kesal. Aku tertawa.

"dia seperti adik kecilku kryssie. He's your brother too"

"tapi.. bukankah aneh juga kalau dia suka dengan bacaan anak kecil? He's totally weird" Krystal agak geli. Aku mengernyit tidak suka.

" _mango..manga! yeah that is_. Dia otaku?"

Aku agak tersindir dengan ucapan krystal, dia memang sepertinya tak suka dengan hal macam seperti ini. Selera orang memang berbeda-beda aku menghargainya. Kita memang berbeda, namun ini yang terkadang membuat aku harus menutupi hobbyku. Mereka akan menganggapku aneh, idiot, manusia yang hanya bersarang di kamar dipenuhi dengan sampah snack yang menumpuk dan menyukai gambar anak kecil (katanya)—mereka hanya buta tentang betapa menyenangkannya dunia anime. Aku tidak lebih baik dari mereka, aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mudah mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"apa salahnya dengan... _otaku_ hm?"

Krystal pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki sepupu yang gila, gadis itu memarknya sebagai otaku tapi untukku dia adalah _hikkikomori_. MEMANG MENGERIKAN. Ini lebih serius ketika sepupu nya bilang kalau ia ingin menikahi karakter gamenya, dia _nijikon_. Itu alasan kuat mengapa kryssie bunny sweetyku tidak menyukai hal – hal anime.

DAN PERLU DIGARIS BAWAHI! sehun tidak se addict itu. dia hanya suka membaca, mungkin karena penampilan _cute_ nya yang membuat terlihat layaknya nerd otaku yang _sosiopath_. _Ohmaygad_ , kenapa apa yang ia pakai selalu nampak _cute_ dimataku?!

"OH, no. Harusnya aku bersyukur sekarang?!" aku memandang krystal— yang tiba-tiba kaget menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"berkat sehun dia merubahmu menjadi sedikit manis! YEAYYY !"

reflek aku menyemburkan air susu yang ada di dalam mulutku hingga airnya berceceran ke wajah krystal. "AISH, YA! CHOI SULLI! KAU MENJIJIKAN!"

Aku tertawa keras, buru-buru mengelap pipi krystal dengan tissue. Astaga. Kau dengar tadi? Dia mengatakan aku lebih manis? HAHAHAHA

"GWENCHANA!? Kau tidak sakit kan? Oh tuhan.. kau tidak kerasukan hantu lorong koridor kan? " aku menyentuh kening krystal secara berlebihan.

Krystal memutar matanya, dan mencubit pipiku kuat-kuat  
" _for god's sake_ , daridulu aku sudah sakit karenamu bodoh. Dan oh.. kau harus banyak mengurangi kebuasanmu yang mematikan itu"

"KAU PIKIR KAU TIDAK GANAS HAH!?"

BRAKK

Aku dan Krystal tersentak, menatap tangan kekar yang kini ada di atas meja kantinku. Mata kami berdua beralih pada lelaki preman yang berdiri disampingku. Aku yakin otaknya sudah mendidih. Suara supersonic kami yang tersembur ketelinganya membuatku khawatir apakah ia bisa mendengar dengan baik atau tidak? :-(( 

"bisakah kalian mengunci mulut masing-masing?" bisiknya disertai nada mengancam seraya ,mengambil kotak susu pisangku yang sudah habis, meremasnya kuat.  
.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **review** **sangat membantu** dalam pembuatan chapter selanjutnya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ari No Mama De ありのままで

 **Main Cast** : f(x)'s Sulli  
EXO's KaiHun

 **SULLI POV**

Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, sosok yang kuduga preman adalah k-kim jongin. Dia memang memiliki tangan kuat dengan lengannya yang terbentuk. Terbukti saat ia menghajar anak kelas sebelah yang cari masalah, berhasil membuat anak itu babak belur. Maafkan aku jongin-ah, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu saat kau marah, tapi waktu perkelahian kemarin aku melihatnya kok. kau keren!

"Ok-okay… fo.. forgive me Kim.." raut wajah krystal berubah gelagapan, rasanya aku ingin bersikap kurang ajar menertawainya sekarang, tapi keadaan tidak tepat. Jongin kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Dari layar ponselnya ia belum mematikan sambungan telpon. Aku bisa mendengar suara wanita memanggil namanya, entah kenapa Jongin malah mengumpat, mematikan sambungan telpon dengan kasar. Hampir membanting ponselnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan kami dengan emosi yang masih menyulut.

Kami berdua menghela nafas bersamaan. Namun kim jongin berbalik membuat kami berjengit.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa besok adalah deadline tugas ahn sonsaengnim" kim jongin menatapku seakan mengancam.

Mata jongin seperti elang. Tajam, tegas, dan mematikan. Membuatmu tidak akan sanggup menatap matanya lama-lama, kecuali jika kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dia kembali berbalik meninggalkan kami. Aku tak yakin keadaan jongin akan baik-baik saja ketika kami mengerjakan tugas.

"suzy?" bisik Krystal padaku. Aku mengernyit, memang ada apa dengan gadis primadona itu? O-OH.. TUNGGU

perlu kalian tahu, suzy adalah pacar jongin. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan kurang lebih 1 tahun? Ya mungkin. Suzy adalah primadona sekolah, dan gadis yang mengendorsekan seragam kami. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terpampang pada poster besar di dinding sekolah.

"suara dari telpon itu milik suzy" sambungnya lagi.

xxxx

ini hari ke 6. Aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat sketsa. Aku butuh kejadian hebat untuk manga-ku nanti. Dan.. hingga saat ini aku belum menemukannya! Ugh. Mengambil dari kehidupan real kurasa tidak begitu membantu, aku biasa mendapatkannya karena khayalan fantasiku. Jangan anggap aku aneh okay!? Aku sering berkhayal tentang peri, monster dan kehidupan para alien. Kejadian dalam real lifeku itu seperti.. emm bagaimana ya? Flat, atau oh—bayangkan saja jika kau memakan sepotong roti kering dengan topping marmite di atasnya. Yuck YUCK YUCKK, ya benar rasanya seperti itu. Untuk pengalaman cinta? Sebaiknya jangan bertanya padaku.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti, sull?" suara husky itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap jongin yang berada di depanku. ia mengernyit heran melihatku diam tak mengerjakan satu soalpun. Anak di sampingku, choi zelo hanya fokus mengerjakan bagian soal kelompok kami.

Aku menggeleng, membaca ulang soalku lagi.

Zelo ya? Dia agak berubah sekarang, tidak begitu berisik. Tatapan matanya pun dingin. Menusuk. Sakit sekali rasanya di tatap seperti itu. seperti tidak diinginkan. Itu yang dapat menggambarkan semuanya. selama setahun kami berteman, dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Sull?"

"ya?"

"Gwenchana?" Jongin khawatir melihatku. By the way, keadaan jongin sudah membaik ketika kami mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Kling

"Sulli-ah!" mataku melebar saat melihat sosok lelaki muncul dari pintu cafe, melambaikan tangannya berjalan menuju bangkuku. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat sehun yang menyapa dengan formal membungkuk pada zelo dan jongin. Terang saja, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Sehun benar-benar adik-able sekali. Hihi

"sulli, aku punya ide untuk mangamu nanti"

reflek aku melotot, menyentuh jari telunjukku pada bibir mengisyaratkan supaya diam—you know what i mean. Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup, anak ini kadang suka lupa untuk menyimpan rahasia. Aku harus lebih kuat mengawasi, agar mulut manis itu tetap terkunci rapat.

"ooh.. kencan sekaligus belajar. Not bad" sindir Zelo.

Dia menyindir aku dan sehun. akhir-akhir ini kami sering di gosipkan pacaran.

Kulihat sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, dan menatapku penuh tanya seolah berkata 'ini-tidak-seperti-yang-ia-pikirkan'. Aku melemparkan pandangan pada bocah raksasa itu, tertawa kecil. "that's right, aku berkencan dengan tiga pemuda perjaka, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi romantis. i love you boys. Do you love me, ehm?" candaku, sambil menyesap jus strawberry.

"i love u too" zelo bergumam lirih.

Oke.

Ehm

Dia tadi bilang apa?

Oh-uh lupakan.

Kenapa jongin dan sehun diam saja..

 _I love u too._

 _I love u too._

 _I love u too._

SHIT

Aku menelan jus strawberry dengan gugup. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang kini sepertinya sudah berubah merah. Mencomot kembali shortcake yang menganggur di samping jongin, menelannya bulat-bulat—aku bahkan tidak peduli mereka menganggapku wanita berantakan. Lupakan! Lupakan apa yang stupido ucapkan tadi. Dia hanya orang bodoh dengan kata-kata bodoh hanya akan membuatmu semakin bodoh jika mengingatnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya melihatku memakan cake dengan rakus, " sensei, pelan-pelan" bisiknya.

Sehun memanggilku 'sensei', ah~ nanti perlu kuingatkan agar tidak menyebut sensei di depan orang. Itu memalukan untuk kedua kalinya, catat.

Plukk

Shit. Krim stawberrynya terjatuh pada rokku. Ugh.. sial, kenapa kau tidak bisa tenang choi sulli?! Pabo. Pabo. Kau tidak jauh beda dengannya! "dengannya!?" dengan siapa? zelo? Ohmygosh, bahkan aku sedang berusaha melupakan wajah bodohnya sekarang. Kenapa mengingat lagi? Aku membersihkan krim dengan tissue. Dan JINJA JINJA zelo sekarang membuka jacketnya dengan wajah yang datar, dan melemparkan pada wajahku. "YA!—"

"untuk menutupi rokmu nona" ujarnya.

Sehun terkikik kecil, sementara jongin berdeham seraya menyelesaikan soal-soal miliknya.

"Thanks, ehmh ya b-baiklah. Ayo selesaikan tugas kita"

jongin menaruh pulpennya, menguap lebar. Kemudian memandangi sehun lagi, ucapanku bahkan tak di respon. Jongin setan sialan. Dia bahkan hampir tertawa mengejekku dengan pura-pura berdeham beberapa kali, sekarang malah menikmati keindahan tuhan yang sudah seharusnya aku milikki. Sehunnie is mine!

"tuan kim—bisakah kau berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasmu?" ujarku menyindir. Aku baru bisa mengerjakan 5 soal. Ia tersenyum, bertopang dagu. "alright, kerjakan tugasmu dulu sull" jongin kembali lagi memandangi sehun. ugh gemas sekali!

.

.

.

Selang beberapa jam kami telah menyelesaikan tugas. Kekurangannya jongin yang akan perbaiki, ia biasa diandalkan mendapatkan tugas akhir dan selalu mengatasi soal sulit, meskipun tampangnya tak memungkinkan untuk meraih masa depan cerah hiks :(

aku membereskan alat tulis, kemudian mengikat lengan jaket zelo pada pinggang untuk menutupi noda krim di rok pendekku.

"Aku duluan" zelo menyandang tas ranselnya pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku hanya menatap punggung kokoh itu lewat pintu kaca cafe. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak ku sekarang tentang si bocah tiang itu. dia banyak berubah. Senang sih, ia lebih dewasa tapi rasanya seperti.. uhm kehilangan dia. Dari tatapannya, perlakuannya, dan kenapa dia membuatku begini?

aku berbalik, oh gosh.

Apa aku harus melayangkan stick golf pada wajah jongin? Seriously, sejak awal kami mengerjakan tugas hingga selesai ia masih menatap sehun! sehun hanya membaca naruto, menunduk agak risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Jong, sudah selesai?" aku tersenyum tajam memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti menatap sehun lebih lama atau dia akan mati di tanganku.

"Woops, tentu" dia berdiri seraya menyandang tas ranselnya, meneguk americanonya dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

.

.  
.

"jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan pada jongin tadi?"

sehun membetulkan kacamatanya, ia melihat-lihat manga dalam rak bukuku. Memeriksa satu persatu, aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil memainkan stick psp, hari ini aku mengajaknya ke rumah. Ia merajuk tak tertahan, siapa yang sanggup menolaknya jika seperti itu. sehun tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan komik usang disana, tidak ada yang menarik, semua manga itu sudah aku baca hingga selesai.

Bahkan mommy mengepack beberapa tumpukan komik untuk di loakkan, ia menggerutu kamarku penuh sampah kertas tak berguna. Ya tuhan, jika dia mengerti apa yang selama ini aku lakukan di dalam kamar dengan kertas yang ia anggap sampah itu. ia pasti terkejut, ia akan bangga dengan karya seni anaknya yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi tak terbatas ini. Orangtua memiliki selera buruk untuk tidak membaca komik rumit seperti ini. Mereka lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton serial drama, tea time, mengobrol panjang, atau shopping ( itu favoritku juga by the way)

"tak lebih dari obrolan tidak penting"

Memang. Orang yang pdkt selalu berbicara hal tidak penting yang selalu di besar-besarkan, mereka seolah membicarakan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

"ceritakan tentang kim jongin"

What?

A-aku tidak salah dengar kan..?

aku melongo, meletakan stick psp ke sofa seraya menatap sehun heran.

"well, well tunggu.. jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya?"

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" sehun tak mempedulikan reaksiku.

"begini sehun, jongin lelaki yang baik, dia pintar dalam bidang olahraga. Tapi, aku tak yakin ia bisa menjagamu "

anak bayi itu mengerutkan kening bingung, dia tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Matanya kembali memandangi tumpukan komik di rak buku tinggi itu. ia mengambil mangaku, mengeceknya satu persatu sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah, ia segera menutup mangaku, menyelipkan manga itu di rak ujung sana.

ada apa sih dengan manganya?

O-OH TIDAKKK

DAMN!

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? NO NO NO GET OUT FROM THIS AREA!" aku menghamburkan diriku ke sehun, menubruknya melindungi rak ujung sana dengan tubuhku. Tidak. kau tahu ini privasiku. Sehun tidak boleh tahu!

"a-ada apa?" sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu. Iya aku yakin, ia berusaha menutupi. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah membaca, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu saat membuka manga itu.

"aku tidak membacanya okay, ya hanya sedikit. Tapi aku menutupnya lagi. Calm down sensei"

otak polos oh sehun sudah teracuni manga… manga…. manga YAOI!

ASTAGAAA. TERBUKA SUDAH BAHWA AKU…. A-AK-AKU… F..FU..FUJJHH… FUJOSHI!

YA TUHAN TIDAKKAH INI TERLALU CEPAT?

AKU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH MEMBUAT MANGA TENTANG SHOUNEN AI!? SELAMAT TINGGAL MASA DEPANKU! :( ((((

BRUKK

"sensei sensei! Bangun!"  
.

.

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

Sehun memandang pintu cermin milik sulli. Ia mengusak rambut coklat kayu manisnya, melepas kacamata. Memperhatikan penampilannya sesaat, apa ia terlalu buruk? gaya seperti ini sangat banyak kau temui di sekolah lain. Ini sudah tidak asing, bahkan jika gaya seperti ini mengganggumu, kau hanya tidak perlu mempedulikannya, tak usah banyak mengomentari seakan style ini adalah hal paling langka yang kau temui. Nerd tak membuatmu mati, kenapa semua orang begitu heboh menjudge? Tidak kah mereka lihat diri mereka sendiri?

sehun menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya tak butuh kacamata ini. Ia bisa melihat jelas. Ia hanya ingin memakainya, namun sikap sehun yang introvert membuat semuanya terlengkapi dengan kehadiran kacamata tampak tebal itu.

"sehun?" suara itu menginterupsi, sehun terkejut ia menghampiri sulli yang telah sadar di kasur.

"kau sudah sadar?" sehun menuangkan air putih ke gelas, memberikan padanya. Sulli mendudukan diri, ia memijat pelipisnya, "shock ini hebat, membuat aku tertidur selama berapa jam..?"

"2 jam sensei"

sulli mengangguk, menghabiskan air putihnya. Ia pingsan karena ketahuan rahasia besarnya. Gadis berkepang fishtail itu senyum-senyum melihat sesuatu hilang pada diri sehun.

"aigo, jinja? Kau oh sehun? kemana oh sehun?"

Sehun tanpa kacamata. Lebih baik dari yang ia duga.

"ini aku. Tunggu…" sehun mulai memakai kacamatanya, lalu tersenyum.

"oh sehunku, kau lebih baik menyingkirkan kacamata ini. Lelaki tampan akan mengajakmu.. kencan" bisik sulli menggodanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "sull, tidak. ambisimu sebagai fujoshi benar-benar serius"

"Ya!—" tangan itu langsung cekatan merampas kacamata milik sehun, menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung. Lihat, sehun… begitu sempurna, ia hanya perlu mengubah penampilannya menjadi luar biasa. Tidak buruk juga nerd seperti ini, justru si giant baby nampak cute, tapi gadis bermarga choi ini tahu apa itu style.

"diam! besok kau menurut saja ya" sulli mengusak rambut itu. sehun mengembungkan pipinya.  
xxxxx  
"jongin sudah terlalu baik, ia sudah sering memergokimu dengan lelaki lain. Tapi karena ia mempercayaimu, ia tak pernah marah padamu. Sayangnya kali ini kau kelewatan.."

"DIAM SIALAN!" gadis berambut panjang curly wavy itu bersungut kesal. Ia berusaha menghubungi nomor pacarnya disana, berkali-kali menemui kelas kekasihnya, rumahnya, mencari keberadaannya di berbagai tempat namun lelaki itu menghilang. ia sudah menangis kemarin, rasanya kalau menangis lagi percuma saja, siapa yang akan menyeka air matanya dengan sayang, jaebum bahkan tak berani! Ia menyadari kalau sudah berbuat jahat merebut kekasih orang. Jaebum memutuskan untuk diam saja tidak ikut campur.

park jaebum… ya, itu adalah selingkuhan suzy selama 4 bulan. Ini keterlaluan.

"YA! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu! Agar kau tidak membuat jongin menderita lagi… dan— jangan merusak tanaman kelasku stupido! Jinja.. kenapa aku juga kena amukan ishh" krystal mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Pasalnya suzy mengamuk menghancurkan pot-pot cantik di pojok ruangan yang sudah ia tanam baik-baik. Sakit sekali kau tahu, suzy benar-benar ya.

suzy mengakhiri pencariannya di kelas 11.2, jongin tak ada disana. Ia meninggalkan krystal dengan panas di hati yang masih membara.

Secara terpaksa krystal membersihkan kepingan kramik pot cantik di lantai, dibantu anak-anak kelasnya. Bibirnya masih mengumpat suzy yang seenaknya mengamuk memecahkan tanaman kesayangannya. Tunggu saja, ini tak bisa di biarkan. Dia harus mengganti semuanya!

sulli, gadis tinggi dengan hairstyle messy bun baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia terkejut melihat semuanya berantakan, buru-buru membantu krystal yang sibuk dengan benda yang sudah hancur.

"kau tidak papa? Dia kenapa lagi?"

"see? bunga matahari yang kutanam untuk eksperimen biologi hancur. Aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan bahwa si hitam itu tak pernah jahat padanya"

Sulli menggigit bibirnya kesal, ia tidak terima krystal honey bunny kesayangannya di perlakukan seperti ini. Tuhkan benar, pasangan itu bertengkar hebat, pendengaran krystal saat kamis kemarin tak salah. Jongin marah pada suzy.

"ughhh wakey krys, kita akan memberinya pelajaran" geram sulli.

"no no no honey, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur urusan mereka okay, bantu aku bereskan kekacauan ini"

xxxx

beberapa pasang mata menyorot pada sosok lelaki bertubuh kurus yang baru saja masuk ke kelas laboratorium. Bagaikan suatu keajaiban saat melihat temanmu bertubuh kurcaci tumbuh menjadi raksasa. Kata saja impossible akan binasa.

kejadian ini yang jongin alami, ia menatap kaku pada sosok lelaki kurus baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"permisi" sehun menunduk, agak gugup. Ia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya namun jongin terus menghalangi. Biasanya jongin bertemu dengannya hanya di kelas karena kau tahu siapa. Oh god, tentu saja sulli, mungkin besok sehun akan merekrut gadis itu sebagai ibu tirinya. Ini penjara,sulit bertemu dengan sehun. sekalipun tatap muka selalu ada orang ketiga disana, mendapatkan death glare secara gratis. Ya, layaknya penjaga penjara, jika waktu pertemuan tamu habis, si penjaga akan memberikan tatapan tajam dan mendorong paksa tahanan menuju jeruji.

"Oh sehun?" Jongin mengernyit, meneliti wajah polos itu. ia terpaku sejenak.

"y-ya?" sehun menyahut dengan kedua tangannya kerepotan membawa beberapa map lab.

"darimana?"

"menemani kim sonsaengnim di club kimia" sehun menahan nafasnya. Jongin dari dekat sangat tampan. Bibir sintalnya selalu membuat smirk, alis tebal yang selalu bergerak naik turun menggoda, dan oh—jangan lupakan rahang tegasnya membuat semuanya tampak maskulin. dia memang tidak sepopuler Kris, kapten basket sekolah. Tapi, kesan pertama saat kau melihat sosok kim jongin adalah.. dia lelaki yang menarik, dan… ehmhh hot. Ugh shit apa yang kau pikirkan? , besit sehun.

"kau asistennya?" jongin terkekeh. Ia masih berdiri seraya menatapnya seperti pertama kali bertemu di cafe. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "whoa, aku tidak mendengar dari sulli kau adalah asisten kim sam, tapi..mungkin lain waktu kau, ehm- ya-bisa mengajariku soal rumit menjengkelkan itu"

sehun tertawa kecil, "tentu saja"

"kalau kamu mau, mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu.. seperti, ke toko buku. Menemukan lanjutan mangamu chapter 13"

sehun mengangguk cepat, tersenyum lebar membuat ujung matanya membentuk garis senyuman. Jongin bersumpah, ini lebih indah daripada apapun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **review sangat membantu dalam pembuatan chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
